


Beautiful Stranger

by xLonelyDreamerx



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark!Michael, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Killing stalking, Lima Syndrome, Mallory's last name is Bennett, Mental Health Issues, Michael and Mallory are not nice, Obsessed!Michael, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, SerialKiller!Mallory, dark!Mallory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: Michael Langdon, a weirdly quiet boy, has a crush on one of the most popular girls in school, Mallory.One day, with Michael’s obsession towards Mallory reaching its peak, Michael decides to enter Mallory’s home.But what he finds inside is not the Mallory he had dreamed of.[Inspired by Killing Stalking]





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I have MANY project for this pair but I just realised that none of them take place in a universe where both MAllory and Michael are humans, so I took it as a challenge.
> 
> If you've heard of the manga, then you must already know all of the dark themes it has.  
> This is NOT a love story (please read the tags)
> 
> I do not encourage or promote any toxic relationship; this story is purely made for entertainment.
> 
> Also, if you decide to check Killing Stalking after this, know that the manga is much darker compared to what I'll write and it's not for sensitive hearts.
> 
> With that being said, welcome to this horrible journey, I hope you'll enjoy the ride

* * *

 

“Nothing exists; all is a dream.  
God—man—the world—the sun, the moon,  
the wilderness of stars—a dream, all a dream;  
they have no existence.  
Nothing exists save empty space—and you!  
You are not you–  
you have no body,  
no blood, no bones,  
you are but a thought.”  
―  **Mark Twain**

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’s ashamed to admit this but the first time he sees her he barely notices her

He’s chasing after some girl – _story of his life_ – a girl whose name will be forgotten in the future, a girl who will break his heart.

He’s coming to her graduation despite the restraining orders. Tulane University is beautifully decorated with balloons and colourful ribbons.  The people around are well dressed and seemed very happy. For a moment, Michael tries to fantasies what it would have been like if he had gone to this college, or _any_ college.  With a bang of disappointment, he realises he cannot do that; he can’t picture himself among the wealthy and lucky.

His girl comes – her eyes are flashing and her mouth is no longer smiling, he doesn’t understand. What’s  happ-

A sharp sound mobilises him and – _she slapped me_ – some tears runs down his cheeks. She’s yelling ( _why is she yelling_?), people are staring, people are _murmuring_ and Michael feels his chest becoming heavy, he can hardly breathe.  
It’s no surprise that he passes out.

He’s shocked, however, when he wakes up in the hospital that two men of the police force are waiting for him; their faced filled with disgust that send chilling down his spine and Michael knows…

…he’s in trouble

 

* * *

 

The second time he sees – he likes to consider _this_ the first time because how on earth could he have ignored her in the first place? – they’re both at the supermarket, he is waiting in the line to get the goat’s head for Mrs Mead (he hopes he won’t have to fight in order to get it) when a kid runs past him, with his mother chasing after him. He’s still looking at them, curious where the story is heading; will the mother hug the boy in the end? Relieved she had caught him? Or will she scold him? Perhaps slap the back of his head due to his disobedience?

His traitorous eyes catch a beautiful figure heading to the shelves where the sweets are located, and Michael will forever be wondering about the ending between the mother and the son because his eyes are stuck on the girl; she’s wearing a short white skirt that looks more like a part of a cheerleading outfit and a grey hoodie with a green/white angry wave stitched in the centre of her clothe.

_Tulane University_

It could be a coincidence but…

She tries to reach for the cereals and a flash of naked skin makes his heart skip a beat. She chooses Cocoa Puffs, _his favourite_

…and Michael knows, it’s fate

* * *

 

She leaves as quickly as she appears and Michael’s heart hurts because he _misses_ her, he would have been content just with staring at her.

He returns back home exhausted, with his throat burning because predictably he _had_ to fight for the goat’s head.

He eats quietly with Mrs Mead who is bubbling who knows what, her words are barely a wind to his ears, his mind is too busy over thinking of the cereal girl.

After the dinner is done, he washes his dish and lies to Mrs. Mead that he’s going to sleep because he’s tired. She coos and tells him something about him needing strength but he doesn’t bother; he’s just glad to escape from her watchful eyes.

The first thing he does is go to his laptop; he opens Google chrome and types _Tulane University_. He clicks the official school website and the first thing he sees is _Tulane News_ with four article demanding attention. Michael ignores them and chooses information on current students.

He opts for the cheerleading squad first because her skirt _did_ look like part of a uniform.

And he’s right; she’s a member of the cheerleading squad. He zooms in the picture and there she is, with her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and a bright smile that almost takes his breath and her name written in bold capital letters: **BENNETT MALLORY**

Mallory

He repeats the name over and over again, loving how easily it rolls off his tongue. He looks back at her picture and unzips his pants.

Even from afar, she gives him love

* * *

 

The first day is always the hardest. Michael knows he’s gonna have to get out eventually but he tries to postpone it as much as possible. He hates the outside, hates the people who eventually will always end up being horrible.  His antisociality always made things difficult for him, which is why he opts for social media instead.

He starts following her instagram and facebook updates religiously. At first, he’s dismayed at her social butterfly persona; there are pictures her, camping, walking, swimming in the beach during summer, practicing with her squad, study groups, night drinking…

She’s so _busy_

Michael tries to comfort himself by reminding that opposites attract; he’ll show her she doesn’t need these people, they can go swimming together despite the fact he doesn’t enjoy the water, they can drink at home anytime if that’s what she wants and he’ll help her with her homework as much as he’s capable of.

Camping and cheerleading is out of the question: camping is too dangerous and as for cheerleading, as much as he enjoys her with her outfit it’s unfair that everyone gets to see her that way.

A crack snaps him out of his thoughts and he realises he just broke the pen he had been holding. He chuckles and abandons the pen to the side. _Relax, Michael, relationships require compromising._

He gets a new pen and reviews his notes; he knows very well that everyone would criticize his actions as if it’s bad that he wants to know about the personal life of someone he cares. He’s certain if he’s found he’ll be labelled as a stalker again. If a girl follows and checks every day the person she likes in social media, it’s cute. When the roles are reversed, it’s disturbing.

_Double standards_

It takes him about a week to master up the courage and go outside. He waits the entire day till all of her classes are over. Michael is exhausted and the coffee he bought three hours ago is cold.  He almost gives into the urge of going home and burying himself into the blankets of his cosy bed when she appears.

She’s with two people; a girl and a boy. The girl is dressed in sophisticated clothes, the type Mrs. Mead scowls when she sees it on television and the boy is the definition of gay.

He relaxes at that; gay is safe.

“Oh c’mon Mallory, you need a change” The girl’s voice is on the high note and Michael winces.

He sees the gay guy rolling his eyes, “Coco is right, Mal, blond is the new brown.”

“I won’t let you dye my hair blond!” _Mallory_ exclaims with a laugh that tickles his ears, “I did it in high school during my phase and I don’t want a repeat.”

“Hmm I’ll need some pictures to judge,” murmurs the boy as they start walking towards his way.

Red alarms flashes to him mind and quickly Michael makes his escape by running ahead and accidentally pushing the boy into the girl named ‘Coco’.

“Watch it, asshole!” He hears Coco yelling

“What a snack” comments the guy with enthusiasm

Mallory says nothing

* * *

 

The next time, Michael is lucky she doesn’t go with her friends, so he can follow her at home.

Her neighbourhood looks like it came out of a Hollywood movie; late ‘90’s or early ‘00’s. People fall in love in these streets, and you can breathe happiness as you walk down the long, wide street while some awesome background music plays along with your slow motion steps.

People pass by all the time; some with their dogs, others hand in hand with their other half. Everyone looks so nicely cleaned that next time Michael comes with a new suit and newly shaved.

Days pass and he grow anxious. Mallory hasn’t gone out too much as if it’s unsafe. Her routine is broken, her friends; Coco and Gallant complain about her absence and he grows concerned.

_Has she noticed? Is she scared?_

Meanwhile her social life is booming; she had gained 2.000 new followers on instagram over a week and Michael sweats only at the thought of some pervert jerking off her pictures or sending her dick pics;  it only takes one weirdo to spot you from afar and decide to go and get you.

Few days later Michael wears another new pair of clothes and he fantasises about putting bars on her windows, the sight of her walking ignorant, and casual around her home make him clench his fists. He thinks of this neighbourhood as safe, and it is, but there’s deathliness to the quiet there. He could probably strangle some old man in the middle of the street and nobody would come outside to stop him.

By the fourth week, Michael learns to love her fake persona online: Mallory is a performer, an exhibitionist. Her job is to make people happy.  It’s during one of her cheer practice that he understands the meaning of ‘beloved by all’, Mallory comes with a new routine that everyone is happy about. Her empathetic, considerate, and gentle aura draws everyone to her like bee to honey and it’s almost a relief he’s not the only one under her spell.

Her odd behaviour finishes after a few days and all of his questions are answered when he spots her inside a coffee shop; she’s alone and at the moment Michael wonders whether she is waiting for one of her friends. A large guy comes from behind and covers her eyes.

Michael freezes

He _expects_ her to push him away, shout for help (he’ll call the police if she wants to). Instead, she smiles as he leans over and gives her a peck on the lips. He joins her table and gives her a bouquet of red roses; it’s not romantic, it’s cliché. Mallory deserves more than clichés! Mallory deserves flowers with meaning, poems written by the heart, and songs dedicated to her.

Michael chooses to seat on a table further away from them and order a black coffee. A blonde waitress gives him his order and he could have sworn he had seen her before.

“What is about men and never taking actions?”

Michael takes his eyes off the pair for a minute and turns his attention towards the blond. “Huh?” he says dumbly and she rolls her eyes

“Is it so hard for _once_ , just _once_ , to open your hearts and act like-“

“ _Madison_!” Comes a voice from the other side, “Don’t bother the costumers!”

 _Madison_ murmurs something that sounds awfully closed to an insult but Michael doesn’t care enough to ask, he’s too busy going back to his girl talking with the Godzilla

They laugh, lean towards one another, hands touching and Michael digs his nails so deep into his own skin that he can already see the scars forming.

It’s a two hours torture but it helps him make a decision; he needs to make a move.

 

 

Here’s a story, there’s  a love-struck guy across the street watching, discreetly, most people would say he’s nuts. Turn time twenty years ago and he would be deemed as a real life prince.

Michael sips his coffee on the stoop across the street and grips his rolled-up wall. Today he wears tracksuit because Mallory makes him want to dress up. He blends nicely around the neighbourhood and he slowly learnt the exact time the school bus picks up some children and exactly when the noisy old ladies go jogging, chasing after their lost youth.  

A portly dowager emerges from her quarters. Michael stands, fucked, but a gentleman.

“H-hello, madam,” He stutters and offers his assistance.

She accepts. “It’s about time you young men learned how to behave,” she rasps.

“Couldn’t agree more,” He tries to smile and the driver of her town car opens the door. He nods to him, like brothers. He could do this forever and he settles back onto his stoop.

_Is this why people like reality TV? Her world is a wonder to me; I need to see the inside to fully comprehend though._

He feels nervous but excited; he has never done this so early – _is it a mistake_? – but Mallory is not like any other girl he had ever met, kissed or dated.

Speak of the angel and she shall appear. Sweet Mallory emerges from her house like a fresh spring air, wearing a cute black dress and golden accessories on her head. Michael is shocked to see some faint blond highlights on her hair.

He waits for her to get inside the taxi; she’s probably going on another date. If it was him he would have picked her up, kiss her cheek and compliment her appearance.

And give her something _better_ than roses.

Hesitantly, he walks over the door and knees in the front porch. Taking a small back of paperclips he lengthens out two of the paper clips into a straight lineand inserts the hooked paper clip into the lock. After applying downwards pressure, he pulls it in the direction the lock turns

_Why am I doing this?_

The answer was simple, because of love

_“Is this Annie’s mechanical pencil? Why did you take it?”_

Because of love

_“Fuck! Stay away from me! Are you deaf? Why do you keep showing up in front of me?! “_

Because of love

“Excuse me,”

His neck almost cracks due to how fast he turns, at the moment two police officers are staring at him through their car.

Suddenly he can see it all, getting arresting, bringing Mallory to identify him ( _weren’t you that guy from_ -) the disgust, the horror! _I want to die!_

"We've been patrolling the area because there has been an increase in illegal trespassers so be careful!” says the woman from the driver’s seat with a smile that fades as soon as their eyes meet. “Hold on”

She gets out of the car and approaches with a suspicious look on her face.

“Delia, what are you doing?” The other cop asks, raising an eyebrow

“This is Mallory’s house – a kid I know.” She answers, without looking. “Are you… a friend?” there is judgement in her tone that makes him gulp.

“I-I’m uh… I’m a relative, a cousin! I have something to pick up from Mallory”

“And why are you picking the locket?” she asks, crossing her arms.

“I…uh… l-lost my key and my bus leaves in hour so I can’t wait for Mallory to return from her date”

_There’s no way she’ll believe that with the way I’m trembling_

“Hm, have a nice day then”

 _Eh?_ “T-thanks

He watches the woman returning to her car and driving away and Michael can hardly believe his luck.

He goes back to the lock and inserts the straightened paper clip into the gap made by the hooked one. He hears the pins clicking and _he is in._

He closes the door with a soft thud and feels overwhelmed at the sight of Mallory’s house.

He takes a step, inhaling the beautiful scent of Mallory’s aroma and opts to go upstairs first, curious about Mallory’s personal space.

Every step makes his heart beat faster, there’s a long hallway once he reaches the top of the stairs and Michael runs his hand against the wall as he’s coming closer to his destination.

Her door is halfway open and there’s a gentle atmosphere inside her bedroom. Everything is clean and he means it, e v e r y t h i n g  there’s not even a tiny spot of dust as far as he observes.

The room is painted in a soft lilac and there are five huge selves filled with books, a tiny bed, and small desk, with a drawer on its side.

He can’t resist opening her closet; the first thing he notices of course is her cheerleading outfit; cleaned and ironed. A scarf is hanging from one blouse and Michael takes it into his hands. He closes the closet and heads to the bed, there are some photographs hung on the walls but he’ll take a picture of them later.

Now he lies down on the bed, unzipping his jeans and digs his face deeply into the pastel scarf. He inhales and feels himself harden even more at her natural scent. He closes his eyes and lets his fantasy come to life.

She’s sweet and hesitant, _“I don’t know, I’m n-not sure…”_

_“I love you, Mallory, let me have you.”_

_“Yes”_ _she moans wantonly_

He brings the pillow closer, taking a sniff from there as well as his hands tightens around his manhood. 

_“Agh! Mallory”_

_“I’m yours, Michael”_

_“Always”_

A loud snap yanks him back and Michael is unable to enjoy his release. His mind freezes at the thought of Mallory’s return.

 _She can’t be back so fast! Unless, it’s that woman!_ He thinks alarmed _The cop!_

He gets out of the bedroom, abandoning the mess he created and rushes downstairs. When he reaches the bottom he takes few steps towards the door and glances outside through the peephole ; no one is there.

Michael exhales and smiles. He’s about to return back upstairs and clean a little, when he hears it again.

He frowns this time and goes to the stairs that lead down, there isn’t any switch to turn a light on, but he doesn’t mind, his eyes have learnt to adjust in the darkness.

The stairs lead to a small room, filling with nothing but boxes. He is about to turn back but on the first step something falls and he looks around wide-eyed.

His eyes goes to one of the boxes, it’s been taped and Michael doesn’t have anything to open it up with, but he pushes it backwards, ready to try opening it up with his nails when he sees a closed hatch with a key carelessly left besides. Michael unlocks it and reaches out, feeling the beginning of another staircase.

He steps into slowly and shivers upon feel the temperature; the room is much colder compared to the rest of the house. 

At the end of the stairs, there’s a switch, which turns on a tiny lamp, it’s not much but he appreciates even the tiniest light. The light reflects a down on one of the boxes of tools and Michael wonders what it must be doing there.

He picks up a screwdriver; there are tiny dots on the top and he grows concerned at the thought of Mallory hurting herself. He walks deeper in the dark until he hits something. His eyes narrow and Michael bends down in order to see clearer.

_W-what the hell!?_

A shirtless man is tied up, with a satin tied around his eyes and a gag keeping his mouth occupied.

“A-are you okay?”  He asks, astonished

_Why is this man in Mallory’s basement tied up?_

He undoes the knot of the satin and takes off the gag. Immediately the body comes to life, “Help me!”

Michael is too shocked to respond because…

“Please!”

…he knows him

“Y-you’re that creep!” The man accuses, his face becoming even more horrified and pale. “You’re with _her_!”

Michael reaches out, “Look, let me untie the ropes and-

“Stay the fuck away from me!”

With a blink, Michael obeys but his hands are still up in air. “I just want to help you!”

The man stops trashing around, his eyes becoming even bigger before opening his mouth, letting a terrifying scream.

Too late, Michael realises the man no longer stares at _him_ but _behind_ him.

 “Hello, _cousin_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've heard of the manga, then you must already know all of the dark themes it has.  
> This is NOT a love story (please read the tags)
> 
> I do not encourage or promote any toxic relationship; this story is purely made for entertainment.
> 
> Also, if you decide to check Killing Stalking after this, know that the manga is much darker compared to what I'll write and it's not for sensitive hearts.
> 
> With that being said, welcome to this horrible journey, I hope you'll enjoy the ride


End file.
